


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by thenightbird



Category: Glee
Genre: Elsa!Kurt, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Jack Frost!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightbird/pseuds/thenightbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Kurt of Arendelle gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

Kurt was giving some final touches on the interior of his palace, trying to distract himself from the fact that he left the people of Arendelle without their king only hours after being coronated, when he heard a door opening and turned around so fast his neck hurt, at the door there was a boy, no over 18, with silver curly hair, wearing a blue cardigan -which seemed to have frost on it’s neck and wrists-, light brown pants and a white bowtie. He was also carrying a staff with him.

"Impressive palace" He said.

"Wh-who are you?" Kurt stuttered.

The boy shrugged “I’m known as Jack Frost, but my real name is Blaine” He said as he was walking further into the room and Kurt, in panic, created an wall of ice between them, from one side of the room to another.

"Don’t come any closer!" He shouted.

"You can’t hurt me, King of Arendelle"

Kurt looked up, startled. The boy-Blaine-was floating right above the ice wall.

"What?" Kurt asked in desbelief.

Blaine floated down to the floor, but Kurt walked backwards and away from him.

"I’m the Spirit of Winter, you can’t hurt me" Blaine explained, putting his hand not holding the staff in front of him in defense "it’s okay"

Kurt seemed to relax a bit at that, but his posture was still tense.

"How-" He paused to take a deep breath "How did you find me?"

"I told you, Spirit of Winter, no ice palace would escape from my radar"

Kurt still seemed hesitant to let Blaine come closer, but he didn’t walk away when Blaine walked closer, and closer, until he was in Kurt’s personal space.

"Can I?" Blaine asked, reaching out to Kurt’s hand.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded.

Blaine’s skin froze when he held hands with Kurt, but he didn’t flinch nor he seemed uncomfortable with it. Kurt looked at their joined hands and then back at Blaine, who was smiling at him.

"See?"

The King of Arendelle let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Before the moment got more awkward - for him, at least -, Kurt let go of Blaine’s hand and held his own to his chest, a gesture he was used to making. Blaine’s face fell a little at that, but it was only for a second.

After a moment of slight awkward silence, Kurt decided to ask “How did you know I was scared of hurting you?”

Blaine shrugged and scratched the back of his neck “I flied around a little, and I heard people talking about how you freaked out during a party or something and ice appeared everywhere, this and the scream of ‘Don’t come any closer!’” Blaine made a exasperated gesture with his hands, and Kurt glared at him “Okay, sorry. But yeah, all that adding an ice palace all isolated…Yeah, I presumed you didn’t want to hurt anyone, that or you were making an evil plan to freeze the entire planet or something like that, but upon meeting you, I doubt someone so gorgeous would be that evil” He smirked at Kurt, who blushed at the compliment, but then his face fell.

Blaine frowned “Hey, a-are you okay?What did I-?”

He stopped talking, because Kurt had turned his back to him, and was walking away.

Blaine followed him “Whatever it was that I said, I’m sorry”

When Kurt stopped at the balcony, Blaine slowly approached him and carefully put a hand on his shoulder.

"Was it the evil thing?" He asked.

Kurt turned around to face him and - shit - he was crying.

"When I was…five or six, I can’t remember, I-" He took a deep breath "I hit my sister on the head, accidentally, with my powers, and….Well….She almost died because of it"

Blaine shook his head “But-“

"No, let me finish, and during that freak out during the coronation, I was scared of doing the same" Kurt bit his lip "my powers can only do bad things"

Blaine dropped his staff and gripped Kurt’s shoulders “You listen to me, your powers can do good things. What about this palace?” Kurt kept staring at him, eyes brimmed with tears “Hey, how about this? I stay here and teach you how to control your powers”

"You would do this?" Kurt asked

Blaine smiled “Of course!”

"I-" Kurt started saying but was cut off by someone knocking on the main door of the palace

"Oh, that’s a first" He heard someone saying.

No, not just anyone. It sounded like his sister, Quinn.

Oh Gods.


End file.
